Europe
Europe is a continent on the planet Earth and the location of the United Kingdom, and the European Union. It is also the primary base of operations for the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force. This continent is considered to be the birthplace of Western magic and history regarding the Golden Age of Magic takes place in this region of the planet. It is the home continent of most Elf and Dwarf races, as well as Orcs, Lesser Elves and Goblins. History Golden Age of Magic Europe has historically been a hotspot for magical activity and wizards and is the continent where magic became most prevalent during the Middle Ages. This massive proliferation of magic, much in part due to somewhat abundant and accessible supplies of Rm in the region as well as many magical races inhabiting the land, became the norm, and resulted in an era of history where magic was celebrated and powerful kingdoms ruled, known as the Golden Age of Magic. Much of the mystical culture that influences modern communities comes from this Medieval time period in Europe. Due to nearby deposits of Areum and Europe's expansionist, seafaring empires, Europe became a superpower and is the primary influence on the culture of the wizarding world. End of an era It was also the site of several of the world's most bloodiest battles and wars. The Kingdom of Ausonia invaded in the 13th century, and brought an end to the Golden Age as the Mantle of the Bright Star ravaged kingdoms and purged magic from the earth as they spread northward and eastward from Ausonia, waging a crusade to obliterate the supernatural, which they deemed demonic and heresy against God. In addition, genocide was comitted against Elven and Orcish races, in an attempt to exterminate them and establish Human dominance. Elves were purged because of jealousy regarding their longevity and super intelligence, and Orcs were exterminated because they were seen as savage and brutish, and therfore deserving to be wiped out. Orc culture changed considerably to adapt to this and became much less violent and tribalistic as a result, in order to discourage hostility from the crusaders and break the stereotype. Dwarves were mainly left to their own devices for several reasons, among them including the fact that unlike the other races almost all Dwarves were magical, and that they lived in the cold mountains of the north and underground (strategically and tactically difficult places to invade), and had formidable technology that was often on par with or exceeded Human levels. Humans instead forged an alliance with Dwarven kingdoms to crusade against the other races, their mutual hatred of the other humanoids dispensing great misery upon their populations. To this day, Dwarves are resented by most other Humanoid species and have enjoyed better race relations with Humans than the other races by far. Wizards were persecuted and forced into hiding for centuries, forming hidden magical communities and societies while pretending to live 'normally' among humans who had no supernatural abilities. Several wizarding governments were set up during this time period, their reigns lasting from periods ranging from decades to centuries. Human nation states dominated most of Europe, with an exception in the lands of the east, which were firmly held onto by Dwarven Kingdoms that proved too strong for Humans to subjugate or to even influence. Dwarven campaigns throughout Europe netted the race their own dominance and share of territory on the continent and this would persist into the modern day. Resurgence of Wizardkind World War II The rise of Nazi Germany saw large sections of Europe conquered by the regime and placed under their control. Europe was a major theatre of World War II and was one of the continents that suffered the most warfare and damage to infrastructure as well as some of the highest casualties during the war. Awakening Incident After the Type-III Awakening Incident, severe damage was done to Europe's cities and infrastructure. As a whole, the nations of the continent strongly support the AECIF and the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty that led to its creation. In 2021, an incident occurred in the Elf Kingdom of Tralar in Norway when a C-17 Globemaster III crashed near the kingdom's largest village. This resulted in the modern world being exposed momentarily to the primitive and isolated elves, and sparked international criticism and controversy. Locations and Features Locations * United Kingdom ** London *** AECIF Headquarters * Kingdom of Tralar * Republic of Ausonia * Republic of Karnehia * Republic of Bindroul *